With the improvement of people's living standards, people's aesthetic needs for products are getting higher and higher. Nowadays, a wheeled vehicle, e.g. a scooter, is a common transportation and entertainment tool in life. Many manufacturers design a wheel of the wheeled vehicle as a light-emitting wheel. The light-emitting wheel, especially at night, is highly ornamental and deeply loved by the public. At present, most light-emitting designs of the wheel are to install LED lights on the wheels, to enable a light-emitting effect. However, the present light-emitting effect is relatively simple, and the light-emitting effect and pleasure to the public need to be improved.